


Easter Eggs

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And also a birthday fic, But not the ones you're thinking of - Freeform, Easter Eggs, Late Easter fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Gavin has an Easter plan. Nines flips the script. They have fun either way.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averagelyartistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagelyartistic/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Yas! You're the best, and I hope this fic is a good birthday present! :D

“Th-This was not what I had in mind when you mentioned dressing me up for Easter,” Nines mumbled, shifting the bunny ears on his head so they were at precisely the right angle. Perfecting his outfit gave him something to focus on while Gavin tried to open him up slowly enough that the android didn’t get too worked up, while also trying not to make him too impatient. When Nines became impatient, it usually ended with their positions flipped and with Gavin moaning desperately under him. Not that that would be completely undesirable, but for once, he was trying to dominate his android, not the other way around. The few times he managed to get the android under him it was certainly...an experience. And if it led to Nines getting some ‘revenge’ later on…

Well, that was fine by him. The more the merrier and all that. He was dragged out of his thoughts, however, by Nines moaning softly and rocking his hips back. “I’m  _ fine,  _ will you hurry up already? From the way you were talking I assumed you had more in mind than fingering me.” Cocky. The android was practically taunting him, moving like that, and Gavin had half a mind to punish him for it. “Or perhaps you are all talk. You had no intent on ever dominating me. Fine. Lie down.”

“Nines, I’m giving the orders-” Before he even had a second to say anything, Gavin found himself flipped, face flooding with red as he got to really  _ appreciate _ the choice of outfit. Tight fabric was good on Nines. After all, he’d been designed to be more intimidating, maybe. Although it was rare for Gavin to truly feel scared of his android. He’d seen Nines cuddling kittens and cooing to them about how precious they were. 

“Not anymore, Reed. You had a chance. I’m bored now. When you brought all your toys along, I assumed you were ready to do more than talk.” Slick, leather covered fingers pushed against his thighs, forcing them open more, then they were inside him, gloves keeping his hands clean and breaking up the miles of beautiful pale skin. “Good thing you decided to undress before we began. I don’t know if I could restrain myself if you were. I may have torn your clothes to shreds trying to get to you…”

Gavin squeaked quietly, feeling something else inside him already. “I-Is that-?!” 

“One of the eggs. Yes. You can cope with that one. It’s a simple vibrator, I’m sure you won’t lose your mind from that. Hence why that is where we are starting tonight. Personally, I don’t see the value of this holiday for anyone above the age of twelve. But if it means I can wear this, and make you pull such wonderful faces? I think I can live with that. I know you are typically the one on the receiving end, so I am sure you can cope with this. Or are you trying to suggest you can’t?”

Oh, the tin knew just how to piss him off. “Shut up, asshole. I can take a hell of a lot more than you, you know that!”

“I know. But it is always very enjoyable to hear you get defensive. Always trying to prove you’re the best. Are you hearing yourself? You’re trying to prove you’re the best at taking sex toys, Detective Reed. Is that a competition you want to win?” When he saw Gavin open his mouth to give some sarcastic reply, Nines just smirked and switched on the vibrator. “Although I’m sure you will win regardless. You are quite good at this, I must say.”

He did look very pretty as he tried to hold back sounds, biting his lip, rolling his hips in a slightly janky circle to try and change the toy’s angle. Always a nice sight, with Gavin’s strong thighs twitching as he sought just a little bit more pleasure. The detective worked hard to keep his body lean and toned despite the constant coffee and snacking. It only made sense to appreciate it as much as he could. “You protest quite a bit, but actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if you enjoy being forced to be under me. You talk and talk and talk about how much you’d like to be on top of me, about how pretty I look under you, but look at you now.” Biting back moans as he squirmed and tensed to just  _ try  _ and force the toy deeper. “You are much better like this, I think. But perhaps I am biased. I like your face when I push like this.” Two fingers against the base of the toy, barely applying any force, and Gavin threw his head back and gasped.

“You really must try to stay quiet. If you’re already so loud with the one toy, how will you cope with more?”

“Shut up already ya damn tin can!” Unimpressed, Gavin rolled them over and sat on Nines’ hips. Nines let him do it. The movement combined with his hand pressing on the toy only sent the poor detective crashing down on top of him with a string of whines, rocking his hips like he was trying to push his whole body into Nines. “Fucking hell, fuck me! Nines, Nines, please,  _ shit! _ ” Already his voice was so high, so needy, so perfect. 

“Would you like that, Gavin? Would you like me to rip this toy out and make you scream?” Of course Gavin nodded, still moving slightly. “Or perhaps I can leave it in? Just add more and keep stuffing you full. Would you prefer that? So many ideas...so little time.”

“How about you fuckin’ do  _ something  _ instead of going on about what you  _ wanna  _ do? Wasn’t that why you took over? You’re still wearing the damn outfit too, Nines. All dressed up like a  _ motherfucker-! _ ” Sick of the detective’s rambling, he’d pushed another egg inside Gavin, already turned on, humming loudly. “Nines, Nines I can’t, okay, shit, you’re right, fuck-! You win, fine, I can’t- fuck, I’m gonna cum, keep going, please!”

_ Finally.  _ That one magical word that only Nines ever got to hear like this, no sarcastic flatness in the detective’s voice. Just the high, needy whine that was like music to him. “Another one. How adorable. You really can’t deny how much you need it, you know. Perhaps come tomorrow I’ll leave them inside you, and let you try to walk around the department while knowing I can switch it on at any time…” He spoke softly to Gavin, soothing him without letting him get too relaxed. The third egg was harder to push in. Nines compensated with even more lube, pulling the detective up into his lap for a better angle, and so that he could loop his arms around the smaller man. Hopefully it was reassuring. It was hard to tell when Gavin was struggling. His pride meant that the faces he made when he was flustered and when he was genuinely uncomfortable were too similar sometimes. “...Are you alright with this? I don’t want to hurt you too badly. You have work tomorrow.”

“Fuck work! I’ll call in sick if you actually fucking manage to fuck me up, okay? Just get the stupid thing inside me!” Such a brat. Made him feel a bit better about shoving the next egg inside Gavin, and in enjoying the screaming after. Poor thing. Already so sensitive, and now he had two vibrators inside him. Then Nines remembered that this whole evening had originally been the detective’s plan for  _ him _ , and he found himself feeling far less sympathetic.

“Hush now, Gavin. Your apartment is not quite as soundproof as you no doubt hope it is. Hush. It is alright…” Nines ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair slowly as he squirmed and moaned. “You have taken more intense toys than this, Detective. Bigger toys and better vibrators. Why do these have you squirming so much?” As predicted, he didn’t get an answer beyond half-spoken words, cut off by his whines. “I suppose I can ask you later. Or you may get your chance to use them on me. You went to the trouble of finding toys themed for the holiday. It would be a shame if we only saw them used once, wouldn’t it?”

Gavin pressed his face into Nines’ shoulder and whimpered. 

“Here. I think these suit you better~” Nines pulled off his headband, a cheesy cheap thing with two fluffy black ears sewn on top, and slipped it into Gavin’s equally fluffy hair. His curls wrapped over it and hid the plastic easily. “There. Like a little rabbit. How strange, to think of you like that. That sounds almost innocent, doesn’t it? Innocent as a word doesn’t belong anywhere near you, in my opinion. If anything, you brought this upon yourself.”

“I wanna cum, Nines, Nines I’m so fucking close, just touch me! Please, I’ll do anything you fucking want, just please finish it, please,” he whimpered. The proud, stoic detective, whimpering and begging and- he was even crying? “Touch me, I need it!” He even grabbed at the android’s hand to force it lower, rocking up towards his touch, tears on his cheeks. Just begging to be touched, throwing away his pride for an orgasm. If only he’d do it less often, it might be surprising.

“Alright, love.”

With just a quick stroke, Gavin was cumming on Nines’ chest, leaving white spatters along the black silk, screaming Nines’ name.

And then he moved his hips differently, and suddenly he had settled on the android’s hips too. 

“W-Wait, what are you-” Oh fuck. Nines gasped and pulled him down, feeling the pressure of Gavin’s weight right on his cock. “Oh- Gavin, please, just- stay here…” He could hear the confused noise from his partner, but he didn’t say anything else, pressing his weight down as he tried to shift to be more comfortable. 

Even without Gavin having really touched him, Nines realised he was crying out too, and eventually just whining as his vision melted away, until it was just Gavin, just the beautiful, wonderful man in his arms, and then he was screaming as he came all over the other’s thighs. Even as he felt the world melting away, he could feel the warm, reassuring weight in his arms. He didn’t look properly, but he pulled that weight closer, nuzzling the curly hair and knocking off the headband as he did.

“...Happy Easter, tincan.”

“Happy Easter, love.”


End file.
